phineasundferbfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas und Ferb
Phineas und Ferb ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie von Walt Disney Company aus dem Jahr 2007. Die erste Staffel umfasst 26 Episoden, für die zweite sind 39 geplant und die dritte wurde am 6. Juni 2009 mit 35 Folgen verkündet.http://savedisneyshows.de/News/?p=147 Inhalt In den Sommerferien langweilen sich Phineas Flynn und sein Stiefbruder Ferb Fletcher, die in Danville, USA leben. Also stellen sie jede Menge verrückter Sachen an. Nur Candace, ihre Schwester, setzt alles daran, die beiden bei ihrer Mutter zu verpetzen, was ihr aber nie gelingt. Oft ist dafür das Haustier Perry verantwortlich, denn dieser ist ein Geheimagent und durchkreuzt als „Agent P.“ oder „Perry, das Schnabeltier“ die gemeinen Pläne Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz' und verwischt dabei auch die Spuren von Phineas und Ferb. Charaktere *;Phineas Flynn Phineas ist der kluge und verrückte Kopf der beiden, der einen Plan nach dem Anderen austüftelt. Außerdem ist er sehr kreativ. Er scheint Candaces Drohungen, ihn bei seiner Mutter zu verpetzen, nicht zu realisieren. *;Ferb Fletcher Ferb ist Phineas' Stiefbruder und sehr still. Er befolgt immer Phineas' Pläne und gibt diesen auch noch kleine aber feine Änderungen, sozusagen das I-Tüpfelchen. Er sagt meistens nur einen Satz pro Episode. Seine Klamotten sind sehr altmodisch, er trägt seine Hose fast unter den Armen und hat immer ein weiß-gelbliches Hemd an. Er ist in Vanessa Doofenschmirtz verliebt. *;Candace Flynn Candace ist drauf versessen Phineas' und Ferbs verrückte Aktionen zu verpetzen. Doch sie hat das große Pech, dass alle Spuren verwischt werden, bevor ihre Mutter sie sehen kann. Sie redet sehr viel und sehr schnell, oft mit ihrer Freundin Stacy am Telefon. Sie ruft immer ihre Mutter an, wenn sie versucht, ihre Brüder zu verpetzen, diese wundert sich, wenn Candace ausnahmsweise mal nicht anruft. Candace ist extrem in Jeremy verliebt. Oft muss sie die schwere Entscheidung treffen, Jeremy zu imponieren oder Phineas und Ferb zu verpetzen. Meistens entscheidet sie sich für Phineas und Ferb. Sie hat wie sehr viele Teenager den Traum berühmt zu sein. Diesem Ziel kommt sie oft sehr nahe, schafft aber nie den endgültigen Durchbruch, auch dafür sind Phineas und Ferb verantwortlich. Des Weiteren hat sie eine Pastinaken-Allergie. Darauf reagiert sie, indem sie Hautschwellungen und eine extrem tiefe Stimme bekommt. *;Linda „Mom“ Fletcher (geborene Flynn) Linda ist die leibliche Mutter von Phineas und Candace. In ihren früheren Jahren war sie eine Sängerin, hatte aber nur einen großen Song. Sie heiratete nach ihrer ersten Ehe wieder. Außerdem ist sie zusammen mit den Müttern von Jeremy und Isabella in einer Jazz-Band, unternimmt aber auch so viel mit den beiden. Sie besucht auch regelmäßig einen Kochkurs, zusammen mit der Exfrau von Dr. Doofenschmirtz. *;Lawrence „Dad“ Fletcher Lawrence ist der Familienvater. Er weiß von den Aktionen seiner Söhne bescheid, versucht sich dagegen aber nicht durchzusetzen. Genau wie bei Candace glaubt Linda ihm nicht. Er arbeitet als Antiquitätenhändler. *;Perry, das Schnabeltier Perry ist Phineas' und Ferbs Haustier. Was die beiden nicht wissen: Er ist Geheimagent und ermittelt als Agent P.. Als einer von vielen tierischen Agenten trägt er einen typischen Agentenhut. Er verschwindet durch geheime Gänge in der ganzen Welt. Wenn er sich mit einem Gefährt auf den Weg macht, Dr. Doofenschmirtz aufzuhalten, wird er oftmals von seinen Herrchen oder ihrer Familie gesehen und muss sein Gesicht verstecken. Nach erfolgreicher Aktion vernichtet er durch Zufall alle Hinweise auf Phineas' und Ferbs Aktionen. *;Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz Dr. Doofenschmirtz ist ein wahnsinniges Genie, welches die Welt erobern will. Seine Pläne sind aber immer zum scheitern verurteilt und treffen nicht einmal das eigentliche Ziel. Seine Verstecke sind hauptsächlich ein Hochhaus, auf dem groß „Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc.“ geschrieben steht, und ein Luftschiff mit selbiger Aufschrift. Er genießt es, Perry hilflos zu sehen oder ihn anderweitig zu verspotten. Seinen Doktortitel hat er aber nur für 15 Dollar gekauft. Außerdem ist er geschieden und hat eine Tochter, Vanessa. Seine Exfrau weiß nicht, dass er ein Bösewicht ist, glaubt dies auch nicht, als Vanessa ihr das erzählt. Seine Kindheit hat Heinz alleine verbracht, ohne Familie oder Freunde. Er ist in „Gruselstein“ oder „Dunkeldorf“ aufgewachsen und musste bei seinen Eltern den Gartenzwerg ersetzen, da dieser gepfändet wurde. Der Nachbarsjunge hatte das gleiche Schicksal und so hatte er durchaus Freunde und Familie. In dieser Szene sieht man auch, dass er auf dem Lande aufgewachsen ist, dies wird auch mit einem Spiel namens Fang den Gandalfpilz ausgedrückt. Er und seine Vorfahren stammen aus Deutschland. *;Major Monogram Major Monogram ist ein Chef der Geheimagentenagentur OWCA. Er klärt alle Agenten über ihre Missionen auf. Außer Carl, einem Praktikanten, sind alle übrigen Mitarbeiter Tiere. Allerdings gibt es noch weitere Personen mit seiner Position. So ist z. B. Isabellas Hund Pinky in der Divison einer Wanda. *;Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella ist Pfadfinderin und in Phineas verliebt. Sie steht immer hinter den Aktionen der Brüder und hilft auch oft zusammen mit ihren Pfadfinderkolleginnen. Als Pfadfinderin bekommt sie alle möglichen Abzeichen, z. B. Nähabzeichen oder Mandel-Entfernungs-Abzeichen. Sie hat einen Chihuahua namens Pinky, den sie für sehr besonders hält und weder normales Hundefutter gibt noch Katzen jagen lässt. *;Jeremy Johnson Jeremy arbeitet im Einkaufszentrum im Junk Food-Geschäft „Mr. Slushy Burger“. Insgeheim ist er auch in Candace verliebt und will sie beeindrucken. Außerdem hat er seine eigene Band und eine kleine Schwester, Suzy, die Candance hasst. *;Stacy Hirano Stacy ist Candaces beste Freundin. Sie ist ein typischer und trendiger Teenager. Sie ist Candace sehr ähnlich, bis auf den großen Unterschied, dass sie an Phineas' und Ferbs Aktionen Spaß hat und Candace auch oft überredet, mitzumachen. Außerdem scheint sie Konzentrationsprobleme haben und lässt sich z. B. leicht mit Shopping ablenken. *;Vanessa Doofenschmirtz Vanessa ist die Tochter von Heinz Doofenschmirtz. Das erste Mal taucht sie zu einem Vater-Tochter-Arbeitstag auf. Sie ist sehr sarkastisch und versucht, ihrer Mutter zu beweisen, dass Heinz böse ist, ähnlich wie Candace bei ihren Brüdern. Candace und Vanessa singen in der Serie auch einen Song zusammen, begegnen sich selber aber nur zweimal in „S'Winter“ auf dem Skilift und in „Doofania“ in der Reinigung. Ihre beste Freundin heißt Lacy, mit der sie, wie Candace mit Stacy, häufig telefoniert. *;Buford Van Stom Buford ist der örtliche Schläger. Früher war er ein normaler Junge, aber als ein anderer Schläger ihm seinen frisch gewonnen Goldfisch stehlen wollte, entdeckte er sein Potenzial als Fiesling. Ohne seinen Fisch Biff ist er jedoch sehr ängstlich und auch sehr sensibel. Er ist mit Phineas und Ferb befreundet, seit er mit Phineas einen Kampf der Daumen ausgetragen hat. Genau wie Baljeet und Isabella ist er bei jeder Art Wettstreit (den Phineas und Ferb organisieren) dabei. *;Baljeet Baljeet ist das Lieblingsopfer von Buford. Er ist ein Streber, der auch in den Sommerferien ununterbrochen lernt. Jedoch ist er bei Wettbewerben sehr engagiert. Paradoxerweise muss er bei jedem Team-Wettkampf mit Buford zusammenarbeiten. Schon wie seine Vorfahren erhält er immer nur die besten Noten in der Schule. *;Grandpa Clyde Clyde ist der Vater von Linda. Er ist sehr durchtrieben und genauso wie Phineas. Candace ist wegen seiner Art oft von ihm enttäuscht. Zusammen mit seiner Frau Betty Jo lebt er in einem Landhaus in einem Wald ohne Funknetz und hygienische Einrichtungen wie Duschen und technischen Errungenschaften wie Fernseher. Ihr Haus liegt in der Nähe des Rauschebartsees. *;Grandma Betty Jo Betty ist die Frau von Clyde. In ihren früheren Tagen war sie eine erfolgreiche Rollschuhfahrerin, verlor aber ihr letztes Rennen, da ihre Gegnerin Hildegard, Jeremys Großmutter, sie kurz vor der Ziellinie schlug und sie umfiel. Konzeption Es werden häufig Echtbilder eingeblendet, zum Beispiel die Erdkugel, ein Staat oder eine Alufolienkugel. Während der meisten Folgen kommen ein oder auch mehrere Songs vor, die auch ins Deutsche übersetzt wurden. Dabei fällt auf, dass zumindest einige Charaktere eine 2. Sing-Stimme bekommen haben. Veröffentlichung Die erste Folge lief auf dem Disney Channel am 17. August 2007 in den USA. Der deutsche Ableger strahlte am 22. September gleichen Jahres die erste Folge aus. Seit dem 1. Februar 2008 läuft die Serie weltweit auf dem Disney Channel. Ab 4. April 2008 folgten Ausstrahlungen durch den Sender Toon Disney. Super RTL strahlte am 15. Februar 2008 eine Episode mit 11 Minuten aus, die regelmäßige Ausstrahlung begann am 20. September 2008. Im Disney Channel in den USA liefen am 10. August 2008 vier Folgen, die optisch verändert wurden. Diese vier Episoden wurden im April 2009 im Disney Channel und auf Toon Disney im Rahmen von „Phineas & Ferb: Finde den Fehler“ ausgestrahlt. Synchronisation Manuel Straube (Phineas) wurde in der Mitte der ersten Staffel wegen einer Stimmbandreizung durch Patrick Schröder ersetzt. Manuel Straube synchronisiert Phineas ab der zweiten Staffel wieder. Episoden Staffel 1 Staffel 2 1 Diese Episode wurde für das Special „Phineas und Ferb: Finde den Fehler!“ optisch verändert und ist unter diesem Titel bekannt. Gesang Einige Lieder werden von Thomas Amper gesungen. Sie sind meistens im Hintergrund zu hören. In dem Lied „Gitchee, Gitchee Goo“ wird Candace von ihrer Sprecherin Lea Kalbhenn gesungen. Insgesamt wird nur eine kleine Anzahl der Lieder von den eigentlichen deutschen Synchronsprechern der Charaktere gesungen. Ein Soundtrack mit Liedern aus der Serie soll es ab Herbst 2009 geben. Das Lied „Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo“ gibt es bereits auf der CD Disney Channel Playlist in Amerika in einer Extended Edition, soll aber in einer späteren Folge auch in dieser Länge über knapp zwei Minuten vorkommen. Weblinks * * Deutsche Disney-Channel-Seite * Amerikanische Disney-Channel-Seite (Englisch) * Phineas und Ferb bei fernsehserien.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten) bg:Финиъс и Фърб cs:Phineas a Ferb da:Phineas og Ferb en:Phineas and Ferb es:Phineas y Ferb fi:Finias ja Ferb fr:Phinéas et Ferb hu:Phineas és Ferb it:Phineas e Ferb ja:フィニアスとファーブ ms:Phineas and Ferb nl:Phineas and Ferb no:Phineas og Ferb pl:Fineasz i Ferb pt:Phineas and Ferb ro:Phineas şi Ferb simple:Phineas and Ferb sk:Phineas a Ferb sv:Phineas & Ferb tl:Phineas and Ferb tr:Fineas ve Förb vi:Phineas & Ferb zh:飛哥與小佛